


Settle into a sweet groove with me

by rogogon



Series: Saulbert one-shots [10]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam kocha to, jak teraz wygląda jego życie - zwykłe, normalne, w domowych pieleszach. Słodka rutyna. Uwielbia każdy moment swojego dnia spędzonego z Saulim, zwłaszcza gorące wieczory...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle into a sweet groove with me

_"I just can't believe_  
 _That this is how it's supposed to be (…)_  
 _We can't make it through the evening_  
 _without making love"_  
Kris Allen "Teach me how love goes"

 

Adam nie mógł wprost doczekać się, aby wrócić już do domu. Mimo tego jak niesamowicie cieszył się z codziennej pracy nad płytą, nagrywaniem, wywiadami, mimo tego jak bardzo był tym podekscytowany, pod koniec każdego dnia spędzonego w studiu nie mógł się skupić, myślami będąc już znowu z Saulim, leżąc u jego boku na kanapie i oglądając nudne filmy. Jego serce wyrywało się już z powrotem do niego i do domu, który razem stworzyli.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to w ogóle funkcjonowało. Jak on sam się w tym odnalazł. Wieczny singiel, fan przygód na jedną noc, stały bywalec klubów z najdzikszymi imprezami na świecie teraz niecierpliwie czekał, aż jego wymarzona praca w studio się skończy, aby mógł już wrócić do domu, prosto w objęcia swojego ukochanego. Aby mogli razem spędzić kolejny leniwy wieczór przy kolacji, na rozmowie, a potem w łóżku. Znał cały scenariusz na pamięć i z taką samą ekscytacją i uwielbieniem odtwarzał ten film co dzień od nowa.

Jak i za każdym razem, niemal wybiegł ze studia, kiedy ogłoszono koniec pracy na ten dzień. W pośpiechu pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i wybiegł z budynku, szybko wsiadając do samochodu i wyjeżdżając na ulicę prowadzącą do West Hollywood, do miejsca, które mógł nareszcie nazwać domem.

Miał wrażenie, że nie minął nawet kwadrans, kiedy podjeżdżał pod stromą uliczkę, na końcu której mieszkali. Zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe i uśmiechnął się bezwiednie na widok świateł w oknach piętrowego domu, kiedy szedł w jego kierunku wzdłuż zielonego trawnika.

Adam wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym odłożył portfel i klucze na stolik w kącie korytarza. Ruszył w stronę kuchni, skąd dobiegał go już znajomy zapach warzywnej zapiekanki z pomidorowym sosem. Stanął w wejściu, opierając się o futrynę i obserwując przez chwilę krzątającego się po pomieszczeniu Sauliego, napawając się pięknym widokiem. Mimo zmęczenia, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy blondyn zauważył go i jak zawsze podszedł go przywitać długim, słodkim pocałunkiem.

Brunet objął go w pasie i przytulił mocno, nie przerywając pocałunku. Podniósł do góry drobnego blondyna i posadził go na metalowym blacie. Sauli oplótł szczupłymi nogami jego talię i położył dłonie na karku Adama, bawiąc się jego krótkimi, delikatnymi włosami, kiedy ten jak opowiadał mu jak fantastyczny jest Bruno i jak niesamowita będzie piosenka, którą dziś nagrywali.

Potem Adam odsunął się, aby nakryć do stołu, podczas gdy jego ukochany – nadal siedząc na szafce – z podekscytowaniem dzielił się dzisiejszym odkryciem: w najdalszym, zacienionym kącie ich ogrodu zamieszkała rodzina szopów, zagnieżdżając się w gęstych krzakach.

Zapiekanka zdążyła już dawno wystygnąć, podczas gdy oni dalej rozmawiali - opowiadali, dyskutowali, żartowali. Nie mieli siebie dosyć.

Przy kolacji nie mówili dużo, chłonęli jedynie swoją obecność, nie przestając patrzeć sobie w oczy, które promieniały w przytłumionym blasku świec. Splecione palce dłoni leżały na stole, kiedy raz po raz pochylali się nad talerzami, złączyć swoje usta w aksamitnym pocałunku.

Przeszli potem do salonu, gdzie włączyli telewizję, jak zawsze wybierając przypadkowy kanał i położyli się na kanapie w swojej ulubionej pozycji – Adam na dole, a Sauli pomiędzy nim a oparciem sofy, wtulając się w jego pierś. Tym razem to brunet, czując wszechogarniające zmęczenie i ciepło słodkiego ciężaru ciała Sauliego, zamknął oczy i na krótko zasnął. Z drzemki jednak obudziły go delikatne pocałunki i muśnięcia miękkich warg na jego skórze. Otworzył oczy, uśmiechając się do Sauliego, który właśnie podniósł się i usiadł okrakiem na biodrach bruneta. Z figlarnym uśmiechem pochylił się i zaczął rozpinać guziki jego cienkiej koszuli. Adam zadrżał z ekscytacji. Położył dłoń na karku Sauliego i pociągnął go w dół, aby znów zasmakować jego słodkich ust.

Chwycił za T-shirt blondyna, ciągnąc go ku górze i zdejmując przez głowę. Po chwili koszulka wylądowała za kanapą – tam, gdzie koszula Adama. Sauli zaczął bawić się paskiem przy spodniach Adama, niespiesznie wyciągając go ze szlufek. Chichotali jak nastolatkowie, pozbywając się po kolei ubrań i chłonąc swój delikatny dotyk.

Tym razem nie przeszli do sypialni.

Kilka godzin później, zasypiając, Adam pomyślał, że od kiedy otworzył rano oczy, doskonale wiedział, jak będzie wyglądał ten dzień. Tak samo jak wczorajszy i tak jak jutrzejszy. Od jakiegoś czasu każdy był niemal identyczny, zaczynający i kończący się widokiem łagodnych, szaro-niebieskich oczu Sauliego, leżącego w jego ramionach, wtulonego ufnie w jego tors.

Kochał tę słodką rutynę, w którą niespostrzeżenie popadli. Całe swoje życie jej pragnął i poszukiwał, koniec końców znajdując ją w ponurym fińskim barze.

Adam co noc zasypiał nie mogąc doczekać się kolejnego poranka.


End file.
